Microsoft's Windows Mobile 7.5 includes an “App Connect” feature that extends the user experience associated with Microsoft's Bing search service. For example, a user may invoke the Bing service to identify a soundtrack captured by a microphone of the mobile device. When Bing identifies the audio (e.g., by audio fingerprinting), it alerts certain application programs that subscribed to the results of Bing's audio searches, and provides relevant results of the search to these applications. Icons for these applications are then presented on the screen, and provide opportunities for the user, e.g., to purchase the soundtrack from different vendors.
As described below, Facebook has exposed aspects of the social graph on which its system is based.
The foregoing developments are leveraged in new ways to provide new advantages.